Mikhail Mxyzptlk
Mxyzptlk is an antagonist in the TV show ''Smallville ''season 4. There are several differences in the Smallville version compared to the comic book version known as Mr Mxyzptlk. For one his real name is Mikhail Mxyzptlk, he is human and is a young teenager, and only has the ability to control minds. He is portrayed by Trent Ford. Biography Mikhail came from a line of people who lived near the Balkans. He was chosen as an exchange student through an organization set up by LutherCorp. During the decisive game to see who will go to the state championship and the Smallville Crows. Mxyzptik meets Chloe Sullivan in the deserted field house and bets 80 dollar on Smallville to win and Mikhail accepts her wager. Both of them return to the game, where the Crows are on defense. Mikhail mutters to himself and the Crows player drops the ball. Clark saves the fumble but when Mikhail uses compulsion he severely injures an opposing player, as the touchdown is good. The Crows win the game. Mikhail that has been awarded a LuthorCorp scholarship. Lex Luthor questions why Lionel Luthor give Mxyzptik such a high award because he is a very poor student. He wants to know the potential Lionel saw on him and Mikhail replies that it is potential that doesn't show up on a report card. Later Mikhail goes to Smallville Torchoffice to talk to Chloe. She tells him that bet they both get in was part of a investigation into a school of football betting ring and she wants to give Mikhail a very special one. He agrees, if she keeps his name and put a big bet on the Metropolis Sharks next game. Next Mikhail seen waiting Chloe at the Torch office. She arrives with a armful of shopping bags. She talks about how he was anxious to win his bet and Mikhail suggests thati it does not spoil the fun and stop writing the article. Chloe replies that his story is getting juicier by the minute and Mikhail pulls her closer. He uses his power to force her to kiss him and says she'll stop the article. During the game, Chloe rewires the loudspeaker and Mikhail hears a high frequency and covers his ears. He tries to influence the players but it doesn't work. The Crows pull ahead and Mikhail gets up to investigate. He finds Chloe and they struggle. The Crows are one touchdown away from winning but Mikhail appears during a timeout. He shows Clark Chloe's press pass and tells Clark that if they score another touchdown he will kill her but, Clark throws the last pass, using super speed he run out of the field and shoves Mikhail into a locker before he can hurt Chloe with the knife and set free her friend. He then returns to the field to finish the game. After Mxyzptik was arrested Lex Luthor gained custody of him and took him to a secret Level 33.1 beneath the Metropolis LuthorCorp Plaza building where, as Luthor said, Mxyzptik's powers would return to him. Years later it is revealed that Mikhail is the nephew of the Russian Prime Minister. When he meets with Lex Luthor to talk about the fallen Monitor in Moscow, Mikhail's uncle says he granted Lex the Privilege of seeing him first out of gratitude because he helped his nephew with his metahuman condition. Category:Smallville Villains Category:DC Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Male Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Superman Villains Category:TV Show Villains